Das letzte Geheimnis der Riddles
by Amdir
Summary: Es existiert noch ein Geheimnis der Riddles.....Und was für eine Rolle spielen die beiden Zwillinge, die die Schule nun besuchen.....?
1. Streit in der Familie

Anmerkung: Die Autorin dieser Geschichte bin nicht ich, sondern Malinalda *Maliknuddl*  
  
Ich bin nur "Miterfinderin" und Betha. Ausserdem bin ich so lieb und poste die Geschichte hier *g*  
  
Disclaimer: Weder die Figuren noch die Orte gehören uns, sondern J.K. Rowling. Geld verdienen wir damit auch keins (wäre ja noch schöner *lol*)  
  
Nun wünschen wir euch soviel Spass beim Lesen, wie wir beim "Erfinden" der Geschichte haben.....  
  
Streit in der Familie  
  
Am Bahnhof von King's Cross herrschte reges Treiben. Eltern verabschiedeten sich von ihren Kindern, Eulen kreischten, Katzen fauchten und in mitten diesen Trubels standen zwei Gestalten, ganz in schwarze Umhänge gehüllt und die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen.  
  
"Sieh dir das mal an, ein blöder schäbiger Zug!"  
  
"Hast ja recht. Ich mag Kutschen auch lieber, aber was wollen wir machen?"  
  
"Auch wieder wahr, na dann, fahren wir halt Zug."  
  
Die Unterhaltung der beiden blieb nicht ungehört. Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley und Harry Potter standen ganz in der Nähe der beiden.  
  
"Was sind denn das für zwei? Glauben wohl sie seien zu gut für `nen Zug!" kam es sogleich von Ron, als die Zwei weggetreten und in den Zug gestiegen waren.  
  
"Wirken ziemlich eingebildet. Aber wer sind sie? Ich hab sie bisher noch nie gesehen, müssen neue Schüler sein."  
  
"Glaube ich auch Hermine. Die kommen doch bestimmt nach Slytherin!" fügte Harry hinzu.  
  
"Na klasse! Noch zwei Malfoy-Verschnitte, als ob ein Malfoy nicht reichen würde!" kam es genervt von Ron.  
  
"Reg dich ab Ron. Kommt wir sollten auch einsteigen."  
  
"Hermine hat recht Ron, über die kannst du dich noch früh genug aufregen."  
  
Also betraten auch die Drei den Zug und suchten sich ein Abteil. Sie fanden auch noch ein leeres und machten es sich da gemütlich. Hermine nahm sich ein Buch hervor und begann zu lesen, während Ron und Harry sich über Quidditch unterhielten. Doch schon bald werden sie von lauten Stimmen gestört, die anscheinend aus dem Nachbarsabteil zu kommen schienen.  
  
"WAS ERLAUBT SICH DIESER ALTE SACK EIGENTLICH! ER KANN DOCH NICHT EINFACH SO ÜBER UNSER LEBEN BESTIMMEN!"  
  
"Ruhig Blut Schwesterchen." versuchte sie ihre Schwester zu beruhigen.  
  
"WIE? BIST DU ETWA DAMIT EINVERSTANDEN?"  
  
"Nein ganz und gar nicht! Aber es bringt auch nichts, wenn du hier rumkreischt!"  
  
"ACH UND WAS SOLL ICH DANN DEINER MEINUNG NACH TUN?!"  
  
"Dich erst mal beruhigen, Herrgott noch mal!"  
  
"Fein!" schnauzte sie und lies sich zurück in den Sessel plumpsen. Dann sah sie in das Gesicht ihrer Schwester und bemerkte das diabolische Grinsen darin. Sie fing ebenfalls an zu grinsen und fragte ihre Schwester:  
  
"Was hast du vor?"  
  
"Dem alter Sack das Leben schwer machen! Machst du mit" antwortete diese und ihr grinsen wurde noch breiter.  
  
"Da fragst du noch! NA KLAR WILL ICH DIESEM ALTEN SACK DAS LEBEN ZUR HÖLLE MACHEN"  
  
Gerade in diesem Augenblick wurde ihre Abteiltür schwungvoll aufgerissen und ein ziemlich wütender Junge stand vor ihnen.  
  
"KÖNNTET IHR WOHL FREUNDLICHERWEISE ETWAS LEISER SEIN!"  
  
"NEIN! Wer bist du überhaupt, dass du dir erlaubst uns so anzuschnauzen?"  
  
"Ich bin Harry Potter und zufälligerweise Vertrauensschüler, also habe ich sehr wohl das Recht euch so anzuschnauzen!!!"  
  
"Tz, das glaubst auch nur du, was? TARANTALLEGRA!"  
  
"MALI!?" japste ihre Schwester völlig überrascht.  
  
"Was denn?!" gab diese zurück.  
  
"Du hast gerade seinem Liebling einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt!"  
  
Daraufhin grinste Mali ihre Schwester an.  
  
"Weiss ich doch Minu!"  
  
Die beiden konnten sich nicht mehr halten, fingen lauthals an zu lachen und schlugen dem tanzenden Harry die Tür vor der Nase zu. Dieser tanzte immer noch im Gang rum, als plötzlich niemand anderer als Draco Malfoy den Gang betrat. Verwundert blieb er stehen, konnte sich jedoch kaum mehr halten und fing an zu lachen.  
  
"Hahaha! Potter, übst du, hahaha, für ein Tanzfest, hahaha!!"  
  
"Ach halt die Klappe Malfoy!" antwortete Harry genervt.  
  
Malfoy hatte sich unterdessen wieder gefangen und fragte sich, wer es wohl geschafft, nein gewagt, hatte Dumbledores Liebling anzugreifen. Entschlossen öffnete er mit einem Ruck die Abteiltür, vor der Harry rumtanzte.  
  
Die Insassen dieses Abteils waren aber weniger erfreut über diesen Besuch. Immer noch ziemlich wütend, bekam auch Malfoy einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt.  
  
"Tarantallegra!" rief Minu und schlug wütend die Abteiltür wieder zu.  
  
Von diesem Lärm, oder weil Harry so lange brauchte, öffnete Hermine die Abteiltür und spähte auf den Gang hinaus. Was sie dort sah, verschlug ihr die Sprache: Harry und Malfoy hüpften wie die Verrückten auf dem Gang rum und tanzten.  
  
Auch Hermine konnte sich das Lachen nur schwer verkneifen und fing an zu lachen. Von diesem Lachanfall wurde auch Ron angelockt, er sah kurz auf den Gang, betrachtete das sich da bietende Schauspiel und fing wie seinen Freundin an zu lachen.  
  
Harry jedoch fand dies gar nicht so lustig und schnauzte seine Freunde an.  
  
"Anstatt hier blöd rumzugrölen, könntet ihr mir besser helfen!"  
  
"Schon gut, reg dich ab." Sagte Hermine zwischen ein paar Lachern, "Finite Incatatem!"  
  
Und sofort hörten die Beiden auf zu tanzen. Harry begab sich mit Ron und Hermine wieder in ihr Abteil und auch Malfoy verschwand wieder.  
  
Der Rest der Fahrt verlief ereignislos. Harry, Ron und Hermine unterhielten sich wieder. Malfoy versucht Pansy abzuwimmeln und Minu und Mali? Auch in deren Abteil war es ruhig geworden. So dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis sie im Bahnhof von Hogsmead einfuhren.  
  
Kaum waren sie am Bahnhof angekommen stiegen Minu und Mali in eine der ersten Kutschen und fuhren los. Auch die anderen nahmen in den Kutschen platz, nicht mehr lange und Hogwarts war wieder voll von Schülern und ein neues Jahr der Streiche und des Schabernacks konnte beginnen, oder?  
  
"Wo sollen wir gleich noch mal hin Minu?" fragt Mali ihre Schwester, als sie in der grossen Eingangshalle standen.  
  
"Keine Ahnung!"  
  
Plötzlich und wie aus dem Nichts kam eine ziemlich alte Lehrerein, die ihre Haare zu einem strengen Knoten gebunden hatte auf sie zu.  
  
"Sie sind sicher die Damen LaCoule?"  
  
Die beiden nickten.  
  
"Dann folgen sie mir bitte!" wies sie die Lehrerein an.  
  
Nicht weit entfernt standen Harry, Ron und Hermine.  
  
"Tz, die kommen garantiert nach Slytherin!"  
  
"Ron! Jetzt sei doch mal ruhig. Du hast zu viele Vorurteile."  
  
"Aber Hermine, Ron hat doch recht. Sieh sie dir doch mal an. Die ganze Zeit über haben sie schon die Kapuzen über dem Gesicht. Das ist doch nicht normal!"  
  
"Jetzt fängst du auch noch an Harry! Von dir hätte ich echt mehr Verständnis erwartet! Kommt jetzt gehen wir in die Grosse Halle, ich möchte gerne die Auswahl sehen und ausserdem habe ich Hunger!"  
  
Und so gingen die drei in die bereits zum Teil gefüllte Halle und setzten sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit im Büro des Direktors spielte sich ein Drama ab.  
  
"WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN?"  
  
"Meine Lieben, beruhigt euch." Versuchte der Schuldirektor die zwei neuen Schülerinnen zu beruhigen.  
  
"Ich will mich aber nicht Beruhigen!"  
  
"Genau! Minu hat Recht. Du bist zwar mit uns verwandt, aber das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht so mit uns umzuspringen!"  
  
"Ich verstehe ja, dass ihr sauer seid, aber ihr braucht euren Schulabschluss!"  
  
"Den hätten wir auch in Beauxbatons machen können" schnauzte ihn eine mehr als schlecht gelaunte Mali an.  
  
"Ihr habt aber keinen Vormund der in Frankreich lebt und da eure Mutter mich als Vormund eingetragen hat, falls ihr etwas zustösst, müsst ihr jetzt halt hier zur Schule."  
  
"Tz!"  
  
"Gut, dann sollten wir mal zurück in die Halle gehen und euch einteilen lassen, wir sind eh schon spät dran. Professor McGonagall wird euch dann begleiten und euch nach den Erstklässlern einteilen lassen."  
  
Und somit gingen die zwei mit Professor McGonagall, welche vor der Tür gewartet hatte, in die Halle.  
  
Unten in der Halle angekommen, gesellten sie sich erstmals zu den Erstklässlern. Professor McGonagall stellte derweil einen dreibeinigen Stuhl auf, legte einen alten Hut darauf und begann aus einer Pergamentrolle vorzulesen.  
  
"Wenn ich euren Namen nenne, kommt ihr nach vorne, setzt den Hut auf und geht dann anschliessend zu dem Haustisch, der euch der Hut genannt hat."  
  
"Tiffany Alan"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Thomas Cook"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Sandy Evans"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Robert McNeill"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Claudia Trowbridge"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"Steven ONeal"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Calvin Kalan"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"Tim Boyd"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Und so ging das noch eine ganze Weile weiter, bis alle Erstklässler eingeteilt und nur noch Minu und Mali übrig waren. Da erhob sich Dumbledore und räusperte sich.  
  
"Meine lieben Schüler, ich will nicht lange Reden schwingen, deshalb mache ich es kurz. Wir haben dieses Jahr zwei neue Schüler, die in den sechsten Jahrgang einsteigen werden. Das sind Minuial und Malinalda LaCoule," dabei zeigte er auf die beiden Mädchen, welche nun ihre Kapuzen von den Köpfen zogen und man somit zum ersten mal ihre Gesichter sehen konnte.  
  
Den Jungs in der Halle fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf und nicht wenigen fiel der Unterkiefer nach unten. Den diese beiden Mädchen waren wirklich zwei wahre Schönheiten:  
  
Beide hatten eine umwerfende Figur. Minuial hatte schwarze Haare und braune Augen, während Malinalda braune Haare und blaue Augen hatte.  
  
Dumbledore sah sich das mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht an. Er wusste ja, dass die beiden wunderschön waren. Doch dann fuhr er fort:  
  
"Nun, die beiden kommen aus Frankreich und besuchten bis vor kurzem Beauxbatons. Wie ihr sicherlich schon gemerkt habt, sind die beiden Zwillinge, doch unterscheiden sie sich durch ihr Aussehen. Ich hoffe ihr werdet ihnen ihren Einstieg erleichtern und sie freundlich aufnehmen. Also lasst uns sehen in welches Haus sie kommen."  
  
Und mit diesen Worten rief McGonagall Minu als erste hervor. Minu setzte sich auf den Stuhl und setzte sich den Hut auf den Kopf.  
  
,Hmmmm....' ertönte die Stimme des Hutes in ihrem Ohr.  
  
,Wo soll ich dich nur hin stecken?'  
  
,Mir egal, mach einfach!' herrschte Minu in Gedanken.  
  
,Oho, richtig ungeduldig, was kleines?! Na gut! Hmm.... Ich sehe Mut, Neugierde, aber auch Ehrgeiz und Egoismus. Hmmm.... ich weiss nicht recht Slytherin oder Gryffindor, was wäre die bessere Wahl? Oh! Ich sehe du vertraust fast niemandem, Hmm, gut du brauchst ein Haus mit einem starken Gemeinschaftssinn! Also dann am besten nach.....'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Die Jungs des Gryffindor-Tisches jubelten, während Harry, Ron und Hermine weniger begeistert waren, denn sie hatten ja schon mit ihnen Bekanntschaft gemacht. Am Slytherin-Tisch grinste jedoch einer Schadenfroh vor sich hin, denn seiner Meinung nach, hatte Potter jetzt die beiden am Hals.  
  
Die Halle verstummte, als auch noch Mali nach vorne ging und sich setzte.  
  
,Oh noch eine vom selben Schlag!' ertönte die Stimme des Hutes an Ihrem Ohr.  
  
Und ohne lange zu zögern rief er: "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Und so begab auch Mali sich zum Gryffindor-Tisch.  
  
"Und nun! Möge das Festessen beginnen!" rief Dumbledore und die Schüler und Lehrer begannen mit dem Essen.  
  
"Ich bin überrascht, dass die Beiden nicht in Slytherin gelandet sind!" flüsterte Ron zu Hermine und Harry.  
  
"Das heisst, dass sie nicht so schlecht sind wie wir dachten!" sagte Hermine, die schon wieder die Unparteiische war.  
  
Die Schüler unterhielten sich angeregt über ihre Ferien und das kommende Schuljahr. Viele Gryffindors versuchten mit Mali und Minu ins Gespräch zu kommen, doch die Beiden blockten immer wieder ab.  
  
Dann gegen Ende des Essens erschien plötzlich ein grosser Schatten hinter Minu und Mali.  
  
"Professor Snape!" keuchte Neville erschrocken.  
  
Doch Snape beachtete Neville nicht im Geringsten, er wandte sich an die Zwillinge.  
  
"Darf ich die Damen LaCoule bitten mir zu folgen!" sagte er in gewöhnlich kaltem Ton, "ich soll ihnen ihr Zimmer zeigen!"  
  
"Aber sie dürfen nicht in den Gryffindor-Turm, Professor!" meinte Hermine.  
  
"Das habe ich auch nicht vor, Miss Granger." erwiderte er kalt "die Beiden kriegen ein Zimmer ausserhalb, weil im Turm für ihrem Jahrgang kein Platz mehr ist!" dann wandte er sich wieder an die Zwillinge "Also, wenn ich bitten darf!"  
  
Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und lief aus der grossen Halle, Minu und Mali dicht hinter ihm. Sie waren froh endlich aus der Halle rauszukommen, denn die anderen gingen ihnen gewaltig auf die Nerven.  
  
Sie folgten Snape den Gang entlang, bis zu dem Gang, in dem ausschliesslich Zimmer der Vertauensschüler waren. Dort öffnete der Professor eine Bild, das sich als Tür herausstellte, mit dem noch geltenden Passwort (Kalahari). Er trat ein und wies sie an ihm zu folgen.  
  
Die Beiden staunten nicht schlecht. Sie standen in einer Art Wohnzimmer, auf der einen Seite befand sich ein Kamin und um ihn herum waren Sofas aufgestellt. Auf der anderen Seite stand ein langer Tisch mit Stühlen und über ihm befand sich ein dreistöckiges Bücherregal.  
  
Snape musterte die Beiden kurz und führte sie dann auf die linke Seite des Raumes und durch die sich da befindende Tür. Dahinter befand sich ein Schlafzimmer. Auf beiden Seiten war je ein Bett und am unteren Ende des Bettes befand sich auch je ein Schrank. Neben den Betten standen Nachttische.  
  
Snape wies als letztes noch auf die zweite Tür im Zimmer und sagte:  
  
"Da ist das Bad! Habt ihr noch Fragen?"  
  
Die Zwei sahen sich kurz an und dann grinsten sie ihren Lehrer an. Dieser verstand den Wink auch sogleich. Er verliess das Schlafzimmer und kehrte in das Wohnzimmer zurück, gefolgt von Minu und Mali.  
  
Dort setzte er sich auf einen der Stühle und die Beiden taten es ihm gleich.  
  
"So" begann er, "ich...."  
  
Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Minu unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Lass mich raten! Du weisst nicht was du jetzt sagen sollst, richtig?"  
  
"Genau Minu" er seufzte, "wir haben uns ja auch seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen."  
  
"Hast du uns wenigstens vermisst?" meldete sich nun auch Mali zu Wort, obwohl sie die Antwort auf diese Frage längst schon wusste.  
  
"Natürlich, und wie! Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ihr mir die ganze Zeit über gefehlt habt!"  
  
"Na jetzt sind wir ja wieder da!" Beide grinsten und entlocktem sogar dem sonst immer so kaltem Zaubertrankmeister ein Lächeln.  
  
"Aber" er wurde wieder ernst "vorerst soll niemand erfahren, dass ihr meine Patentöchter seid ja?"  
  
"Aber klar doch!" entgegnete Minu.  
  
"Bleibt unser Geheimnis!" stimmte Mali zu.  
  
"Gut! Wie fühlt ihr euch denn? Ich meine nach dem Tod eurer Mutter und dann auch noch eine neue Schule!"  
  
"Es geht, es stört und am meisten, dass man uns nicht gefragt hat, ob wir hierher kommen wollen!"  
  
"Ja genau, wir wurden nicht gefragt! Grossvater hat uns einfach so hierher geholt, wie zwei Gepäckstücke!"  
  
Snape schmunzelte. "So ist er nun mal, da können wir nichts ändern!"  
  
"Hmmmm" kam es von Mali, bevor sie durch ein Maunzen unterbrochen wurde.  
  
Sie sah zu Boden. Dicht an ihre Beine angeschmiegt stand eine schwarze Katze, die gelbe Augen hatte.  
  
"Aramis." sagte sie und hob die Katze hoch und stellte sie wieder auf ihren Beinen ab.  
  
Aramis war die Katze der Beiden. Sie war etwas ganz besonderes, denn sie war eine magische Katze. Sie konnte fühlen, ob ein Mensch ein reines und gutes Herz besass und dem folglich, ging er auch nur zu solchen Menschen. Aramis hatten sie damals von Severus zu ihrem elften Geburtstag bekommen, als sie zur Schule kamen.  
  
"So, ich muss jetzt aber auch wieder los!" sagte Severus.  
  
"Okay Sev."  
  
"Ja, bis später!"  
  
"Schlaft gut ihr beiden." und mit diesen Worten ging er davon.  
  
Die Zwillinge schwiegen kurz, doch dann:  
  
"Hey Mali!"  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"Wir brauchen noch ein neues Passwort für unser Zimmer! Fällt dir was ein?"  
  
"Hmmm... ja ich hab's! ,Dunian'! Was hältst du davon?"  
  
"Gefällt mir! Also ,Dunian'!"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Na, was haltet ihr davon? Reviews sind sehr erwünscht...*g* 


	2. Möge das Unheil beginnen

Vielen Dank an Andrea1984, Juwel2101 und Mellin für die Reviews.....  
  
Sooooo.... Hier kommt Kapitel Nr. 2:  
  
Möge das Unheil beginnen  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachten die Beiden ziemlich früh auf, beschlossen jedoch, noch nicht aufzustehen, sondern noch ein bisschen liegen zu bleiben und zu quatschen.  
  
"Sag mal Mali, sollen wir ihm das nicht irgendwie heimzahlen, dass er uns hierher gezerrt hat?"  
  
"Oh doch, sollten wir"  
  
"Gut! Was wollen wir anstellen?"  
  
Auf Malis Gesicht erscheint ein Lächeln. "Na ja, ich dachte, ein paar Streiche hier, ein paar Streiche da..."  
  
Nun fing auch Minu an zu grinsen. "Genau! Aber so, dass es nicht auf uns zurückzuführen ist!"  
  
"Natürlich! Was glaubst du denn!"  
  
"Das wir verdorben sind...."  
  
Nun mussten beide lachen und beruhigten sich erst nach einiger Zeit wieder.  
  
"Ja ja, wir sind total verdorben!" brachte Mali zwischen ein paar Lachern hervor.  
  
"Also wollen wir ihm Streiche spielen!"  
  
"Wieso nur ihm Minu?! Der ganzen Schule!"  
  
Nun fing Minu wieder an zu grinsen. "Wir sind wirklich verdorben.... total!"  
  
"Na und? Komm, lass uns aufstehen. Ich will nicht schon an unserem ersten Tag zu spät kommen."  
  
Und so begaben sich die Zwei nacheinander ins Bad und machten sich danach auf den Weg zum Speisesaal. Unterwegs begegneten sie immer wieder anderen Schülern, denen, vor allem den Männlichen unter ihnen, beinahe die Augen rausfielen. Doch die beiden störte das kein bisschen. Erstens waren sie sich das schon gewohnt und zweitens interessierte es sie einen Scheiss, wie diese sie mit offenen Mündern ansahen.  
  
In der grossen Halle waren bereits viele Schüler anwesend und frühstückten. Minu und Mali liessen sich ebenfalls am Gryffindor-Tisch nieder und begannen zu essen. Wobei sie es jedoch hartnäckig vermieden, mit den anderen Gryffindors sie sprechen, obwohl viele von ihnen sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln versuchten.  
  
Als erstes an ihrem ersten Schultag stand Kräuterkunde auf dem Stundenplan, eine Doppelstunde. Doch auch das beunruhigte die Beiden nicht, es beunruhigte sie auch nicht, dass dieses Jahr die UTZ-Prüfungen stattfinden würden. Sie waren schon immer die besten in ihrem Jahrgang gewesen, konnten und wussten vieles, dass nicht mal ihr Patenonkel und ihr Grossvater konnten.  
  
*******  
  
"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" schreiend lief ein Mädchen der Hufflepuffs davon.  
  
"Miss Clearen," rief Professor Sprout ihr nach, doch das Mädchen war schon draussen, "Mr. Hammond, sehen sie bitte nach ihr und kommen dann mit ihr zurück."  
  
Und schon verschwand der Junge durch die Tür des Gewächshauses. Viele der anwesenden Schüler mussten grinsen, denn sie sollten soeben Kalikolas (Kalikolas sind Heilpflanzen, welche "spucken". Sie sehen ziemlich hässlich aus und ihre "Spucke" stinkt abscheulich!) umpflanzen und dabei hat die Pflanze um sich gespuckt und Amanda Clearen von den Hufflepuffs getroffen.  
  
"Die stellt sich aber an!" auch Minu kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, "die sind doch total harmlos, tz."  
  
"Hast Recht." Mali seufzt genervt.  
  
"Was ist denn mit dir los?"  
  
"Nichts, ich find das nur todlangweilig, das ist alles."  
  
"Versteh ich," Minu schaute kurz auf ihre Uhr, "geht ja nur noch 15 Minuten."  
  
"Und was haben wir dann?"  
  
"Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."  
  
"Na dann gute Nacht."  
  
"Brauchst du ein Kissen?" neckte Minu ihre Schwester, doch sie selbst langweilte sich auch.  
  
"Hast du eins dabei?" Mali stieg sofort auf Minus Scherz ein.  
  
"Na klar, ich trag ja immer eins mit mir rum." antwortet Minu leicht sarkastisch.  
  
"Bäh!" Mali streckte ihrer Schwester die Zunge raus.  
  
"So," wurden sie von Madam Sprout unterbrochen "ihr könnt jetzt zusammenräumen und dann gehen. Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag."  
  
Und so begaben sich die Schüler auf den Rückweg ins Schloss. Die Gryffindors gingen in den Klassenraum, indem sie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten. Dieses Jahr hatten sie dies zum Glück nicht mit nervigen Slytherins.  
  
"Ich freue mich für Sirius, dass er jetzt frei ist" sagte Hermine. Das Trio hatte sich zusammengesetzt und diskutierten über den folgenden Unterricht.  
  
"Ich auch Hermine, ich auch!"  
  
"Wie kommt's eigentlich, dass er frei ist, Harry? Wie hat er es beweisen können?" fragte Ron.  
  
"Na ja, ihr wisst ja, dass ER wieder aktiv ist..."  
  
"Meinst du Du-weißt-schon-wer?"  
  
"Ja genau. Und viele seiner Anhänger treten wieder in die Öffentlichkeit. Wurmschwanz sollte wohl irgend so einen Auftrag ausführen. Na ja, er ist gescheitert."  
  
"Wie gescheitert?"  
  
"Er wurde von Auroren gesehen, die ihn daraufhin verfolgten und schliesslich erwischten. Daraufhin haben sie ihn verhört und als er nichts sagen wollte, habe sie ihm Veritaserum gegeben. Dann hat er alles gestanden und Fudge hat sich am Schluss in aller Form bei Sirius entschuldigt."  
  
In diesem Augenblick betrat Sirius das Klassenzimmer und forderte die Klasse auf sich zu setzten.  
  
"So," begann er "ich freue mich euch in diesem Fach unterrichten zu dürfen. Als einen der Schwerpunkte im ersten halben Jahr, die wir behandeln werden, werden die uralten Kräfte sein. Kann mir jemand sagen, was mit `den uralten Kräften' gemeint ist?"  
  
Viele schauten sich verwirrt um und nur drei Hände wurden in die Höhe gestreckt.  
  
"Ja Miss LaCoule"  
  
"Die uralten Kräfte, sind Kräfte aus (ur-)alter Zeit. Es gibt fünf dieser Kräfte: Da wäre erst mal die ,Animese', das ist die Fähigkeit mit allen Tieren sprechen zu können, man nennt sie auch die Tiersprache. Zweitens wäre da die ,Verilese', wenn man diese Kraft beherrscht, kann man sehen ob jemand lügt oder nicht, man kann sagen, man ist ein wandelnder Lügendetektor. Drittens ist die ,Telekinese', die Fähigkeit, Dinge mit den Gedanken zu bewegen. Als viertens wäre die ,Telepathie', Unterhaltung über die Gedanken. Und zu letzt wäre da noch die ,Eleminese', die Beherrschung der Elemente.  
  
Diese Kräfte werden auch heute noch sehr gefürchtet, da sie (beinahe) unbesiegbar sind" führte Mali ihre Antwort aus.  
  
"Eine hervorragende Schilderung. 20 Punkte für Gryffindor. Nun, wir werden uns in den nächsten Monaten mit diesen uralten Kräften befassen und lernen sie zu verstehen, sowie leichte Gegenzauber. Diese Kräfte sind, wie Miss LaCoule uns geschildert hat, sehr gefürchtet. Doch hat noch nie ein Zauberer, oder eine Hexe, die früher diese Kräfte beherrschten, einem anderen Schaden zugefügt. Es war mehr die Angst vor dem Unbekannten, dass uns dazu führte, diese Menschen zu jagen und beinahe ,auszurotten'. Ja Miss Patil?"  
  
"Heisst das, dass es auch heute noch Zauberer gibt, die das beherrschen?"  
  
"Ja, das ist durchaus möglich. Wobei das Ministerium diese aufs Genaueste überwacht. Wie ich schon sagte, man fürchtet sie. Man fürchtet auch, dass sie sich für das Böse entscheiden und auf der Seite von Voldemort kämpfen könnten, völliger Quatsch, wenn ihr mich fragt." Und so diskutierten sie noch den Rest der Stunde über die uralten Künste bis die Stunde ihrem Ende neigte, "Hm, die Stunde ist gleich vorbei. Auf Mittwoch lest ihr bitte das Kapitel ,Die uralten Kräfte' auf den Seite 185 bis 212 und schreibt bitte eine kurze Zusammenfassung darüber. Einen schönen Tag noch!"  
  
*******  
  
16.00 in der Bibliothek  
  
"Weißt du wie langweilig das ist?!"  
  
"Na klar! Aber was wollen wir machen?"  
  
"Sie dazu zu bringen uns von der Schule zu werfen" schlug Minu mit einem kecken Grinsen vor.  
  
"Ha, das ist die Idee!"  
  
"Sag ich doch!"  
  
"Eigenlob stinkt."  
  
"Jaja, komm, schreiben wir diese verdammte Zusammenfassung, dann haben wirs hinter uns und dann überlegen wir uns, wie wir ,fliegen' können."  
  
"Mhm, okay. Hast du das Kapitel schon gelesen?"  
  
"Kurz in den Ferien. Aber das kriegen wir auch ohne Buch hin, wissen ja schon alles!"  
  
"Da hast du Recht. Ziemlich praktisch! Also los"  
  
,Die uralten Kräfte' bestehen im wesentlichen aus fünf verschiedenen Fähigkeiten aus  
  
(ur-)alter Zeit. Da die Hexen oder Zauberern durch diese Kräfte sehr viel Macht besassen, wurden sie sehr gefürchtet, sogar von ihresgleichen. Das Zauberministerium verhängte sogar Strafen für das benutzen dieser Kräfte, dabei wollte nie jemand etwas böses damit anfangen. Die ,uralten Kräfte' sind in fünf Gruppen unterteilt, entweder beherrscht man eine, oder gar keine!  
  
1. Wäre erst mal die ,Animese', dies ist die Fähigkeit mit jeder Art von Tieren sprechen zu können, man nennt sie auch die Tiersprache.  
  
2. Wäre da die ,Verilese', dies ist eine Art Lügendetektor. Man fühlt, ob man angelogen wird, also einfach ob jemand lügt.  
  
3. Ist die ,Telekinese', die Fähigkeit, Dinge mit Hilfe von seinen Gedanken bewegen zu können.  
  
4. Ist die ,Telepathie', die Unterhaltung über Gedanken. Gedankenkommunikation.  
  
5. Wäre da noch die ,Eleminese', die Beherrschung der Elemente. Also Feuer, Wasser, Luft und Erde. Man kann zum Beispiel Pflanzen in sekundenschnelle wachsen lassen, einen Orkan beschwören, für Flut oder Ebbe sorgen, einfach alles was mit den vier Elementen zu tun hat.  
  
"Na, was meinst du?"  
  
"Gut! Das lassen wir so. Okay, also jetzt zum Streich."  
  
"Mais nous ne devrions pas faire mieux ainsi cela ? Nous ne voulons pas quand même que nous quelqu'un a couter!" [Aber das sollten wir besser so tun nicht? Wir wollen doch nicht, dass uns jemand belauscht!] schlug Mali vor.  
  
"Tu as assez! [Du hast recht!]"  
  
"Ainsi ce que nous voulons employer? [Also, was wollen wir anstellen?]"  
  
"Hmm... moi avoir-le! Il doit supprimait plus grandement son quelque chose de grand! Comment serait-il ainsi.......? [Hmm...ich hab es! Es muss ein grosser Streich sein, etwas grossartiges! Wie wäre es damit.......?]"  
  
"Hihi..... Parfaitement, donc, si nous ne volons pas pour cela! [Hihi......Perfekt, also, wenn wir dafür nicht fliegen!]"  
  
*****  
  
Dann wurde auch schon Abend und alle begaben sich auf den Weg in die grosse Halle. Doch als die Schüler diese betraten, erlebten sie eine Überraschung. Kaum betrat man sie, wurde man von einer Schwerelosigkeit erfasst und an die Decke befördert.  
  
An dieser ,schwamm' sogar schon Dumbledore herum und hatte allem Anschein nach einen riesen Spass dabei.  
  
Und ausserhalb der Halle, standen zwei Mädchen, die sich vor Lachen kaum mehr halten konnten.  
  
"C'est simplement trop amusant! [Das ist einfach zu witzig!]"  
  
"Tu as l'assez des Minu! C'était une superbe l'idée! [Da hast du recht Minu! Das war eine super Idee!]"  
  
"Lui les deux avez un ennui énorme au col! [Ihr beide habt gewaltigen Ärger am Hals!]"  
  
Erschrocken fuhren die beiden herum und sahen direkt in das Gesicht ihres Patenonkels.  
  
"Tu dois effrayer et ainsi?! [Musst du und so erschrecken?!]"  
  
"Oui! Lui est contenu les deux jusqu'au col dans lasaleté. Nous avons une conférence à ce sujet! [Ja! Ihr beiden steckt bis zum Hals in der Scheisse. Wir haben gleich eine Konferenz darüber!]"  
  
"Les enseignants sont ici toutefois rapides... [Die Lehrer hier sind aber schnell...]"  
  
"Ce sont toutefois Mali, en tout cas avec si légà rement elle! Terminons cela cher ,Finite Incatatem'! [Ja das sind sie allerdings Mali, jedenfalls bei so etwas! Beenden wir das lieber, ,Finite Incatatem!']" und somit beendete er den Schwebezauber und es kamen mehr oder weniger alle wieder heil unten an.  
  
Und schon begaben sich die Lehrer zu ihrer Konferenz.....  
  
*****  
  
"Das geht jetzt aber echt zu weit, so was können sie doch nicht machen!"  
  
"Ich stimme Minerva zu, das ist unakzeptabel!"  
  
"Beruhigen euch doch..."  
  
"Aber Albus!?"  
  
"Es ist ja niemandem etwas passiert, also was soll's!"  
  
"WER BIST DU?" fragte Sirius total geschockt.  
  
"Was soll diese Scheiss Frage Black!?"  
  
"Na du verteidigst jemanden. Das ich das noch erleben darf!"  
  
"PASS AUF, WAS DU SAGST, DU FLOHFÄNGER!"  
  
"HEY"  
  
"RUHE!!!" sofort nach Albus kleinem Geschrei herrschte Ruhe. "Ich glaube. Wir müssen da was klarstellen, Severus."  
  
"Hmpf..."  
  
"Also" fuhr der alte Zauberer fort "Minuial und Malinalda LaCoule sind Severus Patentöchter und..... meine Enkeltöchter."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Bitte, bitte, bitte schreibt uns doch ne kleine Review *liebguck* Wir würden uns seeeehr freuen..... 


	3. Konferenzen, Streiche und blöde Zwischen...

Vielen Dank an die Reviewer:  
  
Mellin: Du bist unglaublich, kaum hatte ich das 2. Kapitel reingestellt, schon war dein Review da. Herzlichen Dank =). Bis bald (im Kino! Orli wir koooommmmeennnn!!! lol)  
  
Mia: vielen Dank  
  
Sarah: rotwerd Thanx knuddl  
  
Andrea1984: Kein Problem, wir freuen uns über jede Review, egal wann sie kommt =)  
  
Hatte bis jetzt noch keine Zeit deine FFs anzusehen, hole ich aber sobald es geht nach. Versprochen!  
  
Hier nun Kapitel Nr. 3:  
  
Konferenzen, Streiche und blöde Zwischenfälle  
  
"SIE SIND WAS?"  
  
"Beruhige dich Minerva."  
  
"Albus, warum hast du uns nie gesagt, dass du Enkelkinder hast?" fragte sie völlig verwirrt.  
  
"Das hat schon einen bestimmten Grund Minerva, aber der geht niemanden etwas an." stellte der alte Zauberer mit freundlichen doch entschlossenem Ton fest.  
  
"Wie du meinst...."  
  
"Aber sie müssen trotzdem bestraft werden!"  
  
"Halt die Klappe Flohfänger!"  
  
"Selber du alte, sarkastische Fledermaus!"  
  
"Du stinkender-"  
  
"SIRIUS, SEVERUS!!! ES REICHT!" sofort nachdem der Schulleiter seine Stimme erhoben hatte, wurde es wieder ruhig. "Strafe muss sein, klar, aber nur leichte."  
  
"Was? Nur leichte Strafen? Wieso?"  
  
"Ganz einfach Minerva, weil sie von der Schule fliegen wollen. Sie provozieren uns und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie ihre Ausbildung einfach so hinschmeissen."  
  
"Aber, wenn man das fragen darf, warum wollen sie fliegen? Soweit ich es beurteilen kann, sind sie fabelhafte Schülerinnen." sagte nun auch Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Das ist was familiäres...nicht von belangen. Sie wollen einfach nicht auf diese Schule, doch wenn sie jetzt fliegen, sind ihre Chancen auf einen Abschluss dahin."  
  
"Stimmt und das, wo ein Abschluss heute doch so wichtig ist."  
  
"Genau, das Beste, was wir tun können ist, nicht auf ihre Provokationen einzugehen."  
  
"Was glaubst du, was werden sie wohl besprechen?"  
  
"Na ja, ich denke mal, das wir nicht soviel Glück haben und fliegen werden."  
  
"Oh man! Wenn dieser alte Sack nicht wäre, wäre unser Leben viel einfacher." Minu seufzte, "ich denke mal, die werden sich jetzt wahrscheinlich beratschlagen, wie sie unsere Streiche am besten ignorieren können. Aber wenn er denkt, dass wir uns geschlagen geben, hat er sich aber gewaltig geschnitten. Der wird noch sein blaues Wunder erleben, er hat uns nicht umsonst unsere beiden letzten Schuljahre versaut!"  
  
"Hmhm, da gebe ich dir recht. Aber weisst du, was ich glaube?" Minu schüttelte ihren Kopf, "er verheimlicht uns etwas!"  
  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Na hör mal, du willst mir doch nicht sagen, das dir das noch nie aufgefallen ist, oder?"  
  
"Ich weiss nicht auf was du hinaus willst. Sprich Klartext Mali."  
  
"Also, wir wissen nicht viel über unsere Familie, nur das, was Mum uns erzählt hat und das ist sehr wenig."  
  
"Ja und?"  
  
"Wir haben doch schon lange versucht, nach unserem Vater oder nach anderen Verwandten zu suchen, oder?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Und du weisst auch, dass wir nichts rausgefunden haben."  
  
"Ja aber was-"  
  
"Unterbrich mich jetzt nicht. Also, ich denke, dass er sehr wohl weiss, wer unser Vater ist."  
  
"WAS?"  
  
"Sag mal, bist du wirklich nicht drauf gekommen Minu?"  
  
"Nein, wieso, ähm...."  
  
"Wir haben doch immer wieder versucht, was aus ihm heraus zu kriegen, doch nichts hat geholfen, doch mein Gefühl sagt mir, das er und Sev mehr wissen, als sie uns sagen."  
  
"So hab ich's noch nicht gesehen, aber ich denke, du hast recht. Was sollen wir jetzt also machen?"  
  
"Weiter wie bisher natürlich!"  
  
"Du meinst die Streiche?"  
  
"Klar"  
  
"Gut, aber nebenbei sollten wir" Minu schaute sich um, ob auch niemand der Anderen Anwesenden in der Bibliothek lauschen würde, "Nos capacités pourrait s'entraîner et apprendre un peu nouveau ne nuisent pas non plus. [unsere Fähigkeiten trainieren und ein bisschen neues lernen könnte auch nicht schaden.]"  
  
"Tu as raison et accessoirement, nous pouvons encore essayer de découvrir quelque chose sur nos parents et ancêtres. [Du hast recht und nebenbei können wir noch versuchen etwas über unsere Verwandten und Vorfahren heraus zu finden.]"  
  
"Hmhm, nous pouvons faire bien que je croie que rien n'amène puisque il cache trop bien tout. Qu'il a à cacher? Qui est si mauvais? [Hmhm, können wir machen, obwohl ich glaube, dass das nichts bringt, da er alles zu gut vertuscht. Was hat er zu verbergen? Was ist so schlimm?]"  
  
" Aucun pressentiment. Pour celui-ci serait le plus mauvais, si nous étions apparentés de Voldie, mais cela ne va pas, car alors, Voldie serait le gendre du grand-père et cela il n'aurait jamais permis Mum. [Keine Ahnung. Für ihn wäre das schlimmste, wenn wir mit Voldie verwandt wären, aber das geht ja nicht, denn dann wäre Voldie ja der Schwiegersohn von Grossvater und das hätte er Mum nie erlaubt.]"  
  
"Aussi de nouveau exactement., nous découvrirons déjà encore qui se trouve là là-derrière. [Auch wieder wahr. Na ja, wir werden schon noch herausfinden, was da dahinter steckt.]"  
  
"Exactement! Que nous faisons maintenant? [Genau! Was machen wir jetzt?]"  
  
"Hm comme ce serait, si nous faisons aller à notre pièce et nous venir à l'esprit quelques nouvelles blagues?! [Hm wie wäre es, wenn wir in unser Zimmer gehen und uns ein paar neue Streiche einfallen lassen?!]" schlug Minu vor.  
  
"Avec cela là je suis, donc nous allons.... [Da bin ich dabei, also gehen wir....]" und schon waren Mali und Minu aufgestanden, räumten ihre Sachen ein und danach verliessen sie die Bibliothek um in ihrem Zimmer Pläne zu schmieden......  
  
Sie hatten nicht bemerkt, dass sie die ganze Zeit über nicht alleine waren, denn hinter einem der Regale standen niemand anderes als Harry, Ron und Hermine.  
  
"Das gefällt mir nicht."  
  
"Mir auch nicht Hermine, die haben was vor, das spüre ich."  
  
"Wir sollten sie im Auge behalten. Was war das übrigens für ne Sprache Hermine?"  
  
"Ach Ron, das war Französisch. Und bevor ihr fragt, nein, ich kann's nicht, nur teilweise, aber ich habe nicht verstanden über was sie geredete haben, dafür war es zu schnell gesprochen."  
  
"Kommt, gehen wir. Über die können wir unseren Kopf auch noch Morgen zerbrechen."  
  
"Hahaha.....dass ist echt gut, einfach super!"  
  
"Hmhm. Sag mal, wie spät ist es eigentlich?"  
  
"Hm? Ungefähr elf."  
  
"Wir sollten langsam auch ins Bett....."  
  
"Hast recht, also, gute Nacht Schwesterchen."  
  
"Nacht Mali."  
  
"Beeil dich mal!"  
  
"Nur keine Panik Hermine, wir kommen schon noch rechtzeitig."  
  
"Das sagst du jedes Mal Ron."  
  
"Jaja...."  
  
"Hört jetzt auf zu streiten ihr Beiden, macht lieber."  
  
Und so rannten die drei schon am frühen Morgen durch das Schloss und versuchten ja nicht zu spät zu Zaubertränke zu kommen...  
  
"Puuh....gerade noch geschafft." keuchte Harry, als die den Klassenraum kurz vor Snape betraten.  
  
"RUHE!"  
  
"Oh man, der hat ja heute eine Laune..." flüsterte Minu ihrer Schwester zu. "und warum muss dieser blöde Slytherin eigentlich gerade neben mir hocken!?"  
  
"Das gilt auch für die Damen LaCoule!" herrschte Snape die Beiden an. "Gut, heute werden wir einen Wundtrank brauen. Wer kann mir sagen wie der funktioniert? Ja Miss Granger."  
  
"Der Wundtrank ist ein Trank der Wunden jeglicher Art heilt. Jedoch ist die Anwendung dieses Trankes sehr kompliziert, denn wenn er nicht direkt auf die Wunden aufgetragen wird, dass heisst auf unverwundeter Haut, führt er zu Verätzungen."  
  
"5 Punkte für Gryffindor. So, nun möchte ich, dass sie den Trank brauen, sie können das Buch zu Hilfe nehmen."  
  
"Was? Alleine?"  
  
"Ja Mister Weasley. In dieser Schulstufe ist das Gang und Gäbe. Fangen sie an!"  
  
Die Stunde verlief recht ruhig und gegen Ende mussten sie nur noch dauernd umrühren....  
  
Hm, wenn ich ehrlich bin, gefällt mir die Kleine echt gut. Mal sehen, was sich da machen lässt.....der blonde Slytherin grinste. Er war so auf das Mädchen neben sich fixiert, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass, als er die Rührkelle, weglegte einen Teil des Trankes auf sie spritzte.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!"  
  
Der ganze Kerker verstummte und blickte auf das sich ihnen bietende Bild.....  
  
"Wie kannst du nur, du du.... Singe de vernis maudit, condamné, égocentrique.... [verfluchter, verdammter, egozentrischer Lackaffe.....]" wenn sie nicht unterbrochen worden wäre, hätte sie noch lange so weiter geflucht....  
  
"Miss LaCoule." Versuchte Snape sie zu beruhigen. "Beruhigen sie-"  
  
"Non, je ne me calmerai pas! Celui-ci, celui-ci .... grrrrr! [Nein, ich werde mich nicht beruhigen! Dieser, dieser.....grrrrr!]" wütend sprang Minu auf und rannte aus dem Kerker.  
  
"Minu!" rief ihre Schwester und lief ihr hinterher. 


	4. Zaubertränke, Nachforschungen und dann a...

Soooo, nach einer seeehr langen „Pause"endlich das neue Kapitel. Vielen Dank an die Reviewer:

mellin: franz? Toll? Da sag ich nur eins: würg!

P.S.: närv dini schwö chli, damit si ändli wiitärschribt! =)

sarah: jaaa snapy kann französisch. Er hats extra für diese FF gelernt. Ist er nicht toll ;-) und übrigens, ich kann nicht gut Französisch. Das ist die liebe Übersetzungsmaschine der Autorin (Mali)... knuffl

truemmerlotte: Danke und jetzt geht's weiter. Hat seeeehr lange gedauert, ich weiss. Tut mir leid. Hoffe es geht ab jetzt schneller...

Andera1984: Dankeschön. Komplimente sind immer willkommen=) Ja, Harry hat mal Pause. Der arme Kerl braucht doch auch einmal Ferien ;-)

Hier ist Kapitel Nr. 4:

Zaubertränke, Nachforschungen und dann auch noch so eine blöde Anordnung!  
  
"Minu warte!"  
  
"WAS!"  
  
"Beruhige dich mal wieder, okay!"  
  
"Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht anschreien, aber.... celui-ci, , arrogants, laquait, gâtait, [dieser, dieser....verdammte, arrogante, lackierte, verwöhnte...]  
  
"Aber meine Damen!"  
  
Ruckartig drehten sich die beiden um, und sahen niemand anderem ins Gesicht, als ihrem ,verhassten' Grossvater, der dauern vor sich hin grinste. Langsam aber sicher ging den Beiden dieses ewige Dauergrinsen aber gehörig auf den Keks.  
  
"Je siffle sur ton opinion! [Ich pfeif auf deine Meinung!]" "Grand-père [Grossvater]", das letzte Wort brachte sie nur noch verächtlich über ihre Lippen.  
  
Selbst bei dieser eindeutigen Aussage blieb er ruhig und grinste weiter sein Dauergrinsen, "bitte Minuial, beruhige dich. Ich bin sicher das lässt sich klären, ohne dieses Geschrei."  
  
"Ah oui, penses tu? [Ah ja, denkst du?]"  
  
"Oui [Ja]"  
  
"Alors pense de moi de que tu veux, pourtant, m'est égal! [Dann denk von mir aus was du willst, ist mir doch egal!]" sagte sie eingeschnappt und leicht angesäuert.  
  
"Was ist denn vorgefallen?" wollte er nun wissen.  
  
"Cet idiot condamné, ce misérables... [Dieser verdammte Idiot, dieser elende...]"  
  
"Sans ces mots de malédiction, s'il te plaît!! [Ohne diese Fluchwörter bitte!!]" herrschte nun der sonst immer ruhige Schulleiter Minu an, "J'ai déjà compris que tu n'es pas à parler bien sur 'celui-ci', qui que ce soit qui ce peut être. Mais tu peux m'expliquer aussi convenablement! [Ich habe schon verstanden, dass du nicht gut auf 'ihn', wer auch immer das sein mag, zu sprechen bist. Aber du kannst mir das auch anständig erklären!]"  
  
"Bien! [Gut!]"  
  
"Na dann, was ist vorgefallen??"  
  
"Il a détruit ma pèlerine!!! [Er hat meinen Umhang zerstört!!!]"  
  
"Wer?"  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"Aber das ist doch nicht weiter schlimm, wir kaufen dir einfach einen neuen..."  
  
"SIMPLEMENT UN NOUVEAU??!! NON!! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS!!! [EINFACH EINEN NEUEN??!! NEIN!! DU VERSTEHST NICHT!!!]"  
  
"Dann erklär's mir."  
  
"Hmpf! Donc bien, cette pèlerine est de Mum, tu comprends!!! Car si on ne peut pas remplacer, pour aucun argent au monde!!! [Also gut, dieser Umhang ist von Mum, verstehst du!!! Denn kann man nicht ersetzen, für kein Geld auf der Welt!!!]"  
  
"Versteh, aber da finden wir schon eine Lösung. Ihr solltet jetzt aber in den Unterricht zurückgehen."  
  
"Non, aucune envie! [Nein, keine Lust!]"  
  
"WIE BITTE!!!" schrie Dumledore völlig überrascht auf, und noch bevor er weiter etwas sagen konnte, ging die Türe des Klassenzimmers auf und ein ziemlich wütender Snape stand da und funkelte ihn an.  
  
"Also Herr Schulleiter, könnten sie bitte leise sein, ich versuche hier zu unterrichten. Das ist ja kein Benehmen!" herrschte er. "Und die Damen LaCoule, marsch zurück ins Klassenzimmer!"  
  
"Oui oui oncle Sev! [Ja ja Onkel Sev!]" meinte Mali spöttisch und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Vous ne devez pas m'appeler en présence d'autres élèves ainsi! [Ihr sollt mich in Gegenwart andere Schüler nicht so nennen!]"  
  
"Déjà clairement! [Schon klar!]" winkte Minu ab.  
  
"Ihr habt wohl einfach den Drang, andere auf die Palme zu bringen, was?!"  
  
"Mag schon sein..." meinte Mali, während sie an Snape vorbei wieder in das Klassenzimmer marschierte, dicht gefolgt von ihrer Schwester.  
  
Kaum hatte sich Minu wieder gesetzt, grinste der blonde Slytherin sie blöde an. Und plötzlich grinste auch Minu und wandte sich an ihre Schwester, leise flüsterte sie zu ihr; "Dois je? [Soll ich?]" meinte sie immer noch vor sich hin lächelnd.  
  
Ihre Schwester seufzte, "Si que ne fait pas tu peux laisser... [Tu was du nicht lassen kannst...]"  
  
Und mit diesen Worten wandte sich Minu wieder an den Slytherin, leise flüsterte sie, "Hör mal zu," meinte sie mit leicht drohendem Unterton, "wenn du nicht aufpasst, was du tust, könnte es sein, dass etwas an die Öffentlichkeit kommt, was du bereuen würdest!"  
  
"Ach ja," meinte er sarkastisch, "was sollte das denn sein?"  
  
"Nun ja, es könnten auf einmal Beweise auftauchen, die eindeutig aussagen, dass deine gesamte Familie Todesser sind...und das willst du doch nicht, oder?"  
  
Leicht geschockt sah er sie an. Woher wollte sie das denn wissen, oder besser, woher hatte sie Beweise? Er grummelte noch kurz vor sich hin, wendete sich dann aber wieder dem Unterricht zu.  
Minu konnte sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
  
Nun wandte sich Mali zu ihrer Schwester um, "Tu sais déjà que ce ne sont aucune preuve consistante et ne compteraient jamais celui-ci devant la justice!!! [Du weisst schon, dass die Beweise die wir haben nicht handfest sind und diese vor Gericht niemals zählen würden!!!]"  
  
"Pourtant, ce ne m'est pas déjà clair, mais cela blanc il! [Das ist mir schon klar, aber das weiss er doch nicht!]"  
  
"Minu, tu devais faire attention que tu fais toujours! Tu agis sans qu'on réfléchisse... Si ceux-ci découvrent que nous avons les renseignements de son hibou, alors nous avons vraiment un problème!!! A savoir un géant le problème!!! [Minu, du solltest aufpassen, was immer du tust! Du handelst ohne zu überlegen...Wenn die herausfinden, das wir die Informationen von seiner Eule haben, dann haben wir echt ein Problem!!! Und zwar ein riesen Problem!!!]"  
  
"Je sais aussi cela, mais ils ne découvriront pas cela, fais confiance - moi, je fais déjà cela!! [Das weiss ich auch, aber das werden sie nicht herausfinden, vertrau mir, ich mach das schon!!]"  
  
Mali seufzte, "OK', mais cela n'exagère pas... [Okay, aber übertreib es nicht...]"  
  
"Versprochen!"  
  
Der Rest der Stunde verlief recht ruhig und sie bekamen zu Glück auch nicht zu viele Hausaufgaben. Danach ging es zum Mittagessen und dann begannen dann leider auch schon die nächsten Stunden. An diesem Nachmittag hatten sie nur zwei Stunden, und da auch nur Flugunterricht...  
Wozu sollte denn das gut sein?  
Es konnte doch schliesslich jeder fliegen...nur einige Erstklässler nicht, aber die lernten das auch in der ersten Klasse...  
  
"Also, wir werden jede Woche zwei Flugstunden haben-"  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Nun Mister Finch-Fletchley, das gehört zu ihrem Unterricht," antwortete Madam Hooch, "es dient zum Ausreifen ihrer Flugkünste und auch um sich etwas zu entspannen oder wie sie sagen würden ,austoben'. Also, jeder nimmt sich jetzt einen Besen und dann werden wir ein paar Manöver üben."  
  
"Wie öde!"  
  
"Wie recht du doch hast Schwesterchen, wir könnten echt sinnvolleres machen in dieser Zeit!" seufzte Mali ebenfalls.  
  
"Ja, zum Beispiel Nachforschungen anstellen. Ich sage dir, Grossvater weiss mehr, als er sagt!"  
  
"Das bezweifle ich doch auch gar nicht! Aber bis jetzt haben wir echt null Anhaltspunkte...vielleicht sollten wir mal in den verbotenen Wald gehen...wer weiss, eventuell kann uns dort jemand weiterhelfen."  
  
"Eher etwas." korrigierte Minu ihre Schwester und grinste.  
  
"Bäh! Immer musst du alles besser wissen!" motzte sie gespielt beleidigt.  
  
"Ja, einer Minu widerspricht man nicht!"  
  
"Und eine Minu weiss auch alles oder was?!"  
  
"Genau, du hast es erfasst." neckte sie ihre Schwester weiter.  
  
Doch dann mussten auch sie auf ihre Besen steigen und ihre Flugkünste unter Beweis stellen. Diese Stunden vergingen zu ihrem Glück recht schnell. Nachdem diese dann auch beendet waren, gingen die beiden in die Bibliothek.  
  
"Dis donc soeur, où nous devons commencer donc à chercher?? [Sag mal Schwesterchen, wo sollen wir denn anfangen zu suchen??]"  
  
"Aucun pressentiment! Alors, quelque part simplement, nous trouverons tôt ou tard quelque chose... [Keine Ahnung! Irgendwo einfach, wir werden dann früher oder später etwas finden...]"  
  
"Librement après la devise qui celui-ci cherchiez trouve que?! [Frei nach dem Motto, wer suchet der findet, was?!]" lachte Mali.  
  
"Exactement, et au cas où nous ne trouvions rien, enfin, nous avons appris tout de même. [Genau, und falls wir nichts finden, haben wir schliesslich trotzdem was gelernt.]"

Und so durchstöberten sie die Bibliothek nach Büchern die ihnen weiterhelfen könnten.  
Doch sie sollten kein Glück haben...sie fanden nämlich überhaupt nichts!  
  
"Das ist ja nicht zum glauben, da ist die Bibliothek so gross, doch man findet trotzdem nichts!" regte sich Minuial auf.  
  
"Beruhige dich wieder, ist ja nicht so schlimm. Wir brauchen es ja auch nicht sofort, also..."  
  
"Hast recht" sie seufzte, "lass uns essen gehen..."  
  
Als sie dann die Grosse Halle erreichten, standen dort viele Schüler versammelt und diskutierten lautstark...  
  
"Was ist denn da los..." murmelte Mali.  
  
"Keine Ahnung, lass uns einfach nachsehen!" schlug Minu schulternzuckend vor.  
  
Vor dem Eingang der Halle befand sich das schwarze Brett, an dem man Sachen anbieten aber auch suchen konnte. Und an genau diesem war jetzt eine Notiz des Ministeriums aufgehängt worden.  
Die beiden gingen näher ran um die Notiz lesen zu können, doch was sie da sahen, verschlug ihnen die Sprache...  
  
"Nein, das kann nicht sein..." murmelten sie entsetzt. 


End file.
